


Banana

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [2]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie for once is earlier to give Jackie a lift to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana

It was Robbie's turn to pick Jackie up for their Saturday shift at the station as she had given him a lift the previous four times when he had made excuses to see her in all her early morning splendour. He didn't understand why she had wanted him round since she was always mad hen he inevitably turned up late outside her lovely town-house.

On this one morning however his alarm clock had not been changed when the time zone moved forward an hour so he woke up an hour earlier than he could have. It did not occur to him that he was early until the radio DJ alerted him to the change but by that point he was over halfway there and he knew she would be awake already.

Her expression was priceless when she opened her front door with her hair only half-dry, and she had to look at the time on her television to make sure it wasn't her in the wrong for the first time. Her shock turned to utter glee when he told her what had happened and she patted him on the back as he walked through her hall. She left him in the kitchen as she went to make herself look more presentable but within a few minutes she heard the crashing of something and she had to shout down to make sure he - never mind her new floor tiles - was okay. Robbie appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking a little sheepish,

"I was trying to find something to eat but misjudged how accurately you stack the boxes of microwave meals and they fell. It's okay though, I picked them up and went for the easy option of a banana instead. How are you getting on?"

"I would have probably finished by now if I didn't have to babysit such a child. And why do I never get offered any food at your place yet you think it's totally acceptable to help yourself to mine?"

When she heard him reply it sounded a lot closer than she expected. "The edible objects here are in date whereas I would hate to poison you in my flat. Is it just me finding this really peculiar; talking with a door separating us? Can I come in, I've pretty much seen you undressed before?"

Jackie rolled her eyes to the empty room, "I have no idea what images go through your head in any shape or form but you have never seen me undressed! The door is open."

"There's a first time for everything and you really would love my brain if you could read it." Unfortunately for him she was dressed and only sorting her hair so he ended up watching her and forgot all about the fruit he had taken and peeled.

"How did you manage to get such an amazing home? By the way your bedroom is much less exciting than I hoped it would be."

"I haven't had the time to paint this one yet. You could do it for me but you would have to promise not to hunt through my personal stuff." He pouted at her as she stood up and approached him.

"You take all the fun out of being in this room. One day I will change that all and we can have make it know what fun is," he commented in his usual flirtatious manner. Jackie raised an eyebrow before stealing a piece of his breakfast and kissed his cheek.

He laughed out loud and continued to eat the banana as she shouted to him, "Maybe if you keep your clock at the wrong time you will stay this early and maybe just one of these times I will accidentally sleep in. I give you permission to dream all about that since that is all it will be. A huge, make-believe dream."


End file.
